Salvación
by AreRojasDH
Summary: Hermione Granger encuentra a un herido Draco Malfoy después de la guerra. El rubio es la peste de la sociedad mágica. Nadie quiere ayudarlo y ella se ve obligada a salvarle la vida. Pero Draco no es el único con cicatrices ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de eso?


**Aclaraciones antes de empezar a leer, en esta historia Madam Pomfrey no es anciana sino mucho más joven. Puse Rated M por las groserías pero no tiene sexo ni cosas así.**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

 **_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¡Se encontraba harta! Harta de que todos a su alrededor se mostraran tan felices, de que constantemente tuviera que estar recibiendo felicitaciones por "ser heroína de guerra", "ser amiga del niño que vivió y ahora gran salvador del mundo mágico", hasta por ser tan jodidamente inteligente, como si ella pudiera controlar su jodida inteligencia o algo.

¿Qué nadie veía todo lo que se perdió en esa batalla? Parecía que todos veían y festejaban la muerte del Señor Tenebroso pero nadie percibía las perdidas individuales que habían marcado a muchas otras personas. Tantas personas cercanas e ella se habían ido para siempre, el hermano de su mejor amigo, Fred, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y que iluminaba Hogwarts y la casa de los Weasley junto con George, quien ahora estaba hundido en un abismo de miseria; su exprofesor, Remus Lupin, quien siempre tenía algún consejo a la mano y esa mirada amable; su amiga y aurora Tonks, que aunque muchos no lo sabían, habían llegado a ser muy cercanas algo así como hermanas y que se había ido dejando a su hijo pequeño, Teddy. Le rompía el corazón cada que veía la cara del pequeño, quien aún era demasiado joven para saber la vida que le esperaba sin sus padres, un vacío que nadie iba a poder llenar, por más cariño que le brindaran; incluso había perdido a sus propios padres en esa maldita guerra, por más que había tratado de protegerlos de las ideas anti—muggles de los Mortífagos, los habían encontrado y torturado hasta acabar con su vida, con la esperanza de sacarles información que ellos no tenían, que ella misma les había arrebatado creyendo que los salvaría.

En ese momento se arrepentía profundamente de haber regresado a Hogwarts a terminar su último año de estudios. ¡Maldita escuela, maldita gente, malditos Ron y Harry que decidieron estar en la maldita academia de aurores, malditos todos y sus malditas felicitaciones!

Había terminado escondiéndose en el baño de prefectos abandonado, con la esperanza de que Myrtle "la llorona" no apareciera y comenzara a crear drama y a gritar y hacer preguntas que en ese momento no soportaría. Solo quería estar sola fuera de esa maldita burbuja de felicidad que rodeaba a sus compañeros de casa, parecía que el dolor no había surgido ningún efecto, tal vez la valentía que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor les hacía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ella no estaba para soportar fiestas y risas a su alrededor. ¡Por dios!, acababa de terminar una jodida guerra y a nadie parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

Había probado otros escondites pero ninguno había funcionado. La biblioteca, las salas de prefectos, el bosque prohibido, el lago negro, hasta las jodidas mazmorras en donde esperaba pasar desapercibida por las serpientes, pero ni eso le servía. ¿Qué debía hacer para tener un poco de espacio para ella y su dolor? Siempre había alguien que tenía una pregunta para hacerle, alguien queriendo oír historias de la guerra, de cuando huía con Harry y Ron, o querían aclarar rumores, y quien mejor que ella para responder todo lo que se les ocurriera a los demás. ¡Por el jodido Merlín, que le fueran a preguntar a su madre y la dejaran en paz!

Todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor solo la estaba sofocando, ya no quería tener gente a su lado felicitándola por ser fuerte, por acabar con el señor tenebroso, por poder lidiar con todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra y después de ella, por destruir Horrocrux, por ser la mejor, por seguir sacando buenas calificaciones y afrontar las cosas rápido y con una sonrisa… ella sabía que no era nada de esas cosas y no quería serlo.

También tenía derecho a sufrir, a llorar, a tirarse en su cama y no hacer nada, a aventar cosas y decir groserías en voz alta, a simplemente guardar silencio. Pero al parecer nadie veía eso, todos querían a la guerrera Hermione Granger, y ella se veía en la obligación de mostrar una gran sonrisa al mundo pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Una gran parte de culpa la tenía ella por sonreír como estúpida en lugar de darles una patada en el culo a todos y mandarlos a la mierda.

Caminó hacia el espejo y no le gustó lo que veía. Frente a ella se mostraba una persona completamente diferente a como se sentía por dentro. ¿Por qué por fuera se veía tan bien cuando por dentro se estaba consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente? Estaba cansada de ser la niñita perfecta, de tener que hacer todo siempre bien, de tener prohibido mostrarse débil.

Tomó el libro que tenía en las manos y lo aventó fuertemente hacia el espejo haciendo que este se quebrará estrepitosamente, lanzando pedazos de vidrios a todos lados y provocando que el libro rebotará hacia atrás de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió y rechistando tomó su varita y lo arregló, quería ser rebelde, dejar de ser la niñata tonta y sonriente, ¿Por qué no podía descargar su dolor? ¿Por qué no podía hacer que las cosas dejaran de importarle? "¡Estúpida!" se gritó internamente.

Se acercó a regañadientes a revisar que el espejo estuviera en un buen estado. Se odiaba tanto en ese momento. Al ver detenidamente por el reflejo, pudo notar que algo blanquecino y rojizo yacía en uno de los cubículos de los baños, no pudo tomarle forma, esperaba que no fuera el fantasma llorón o algún niñato con alguna estúpida pregunta. ¿Qué no podía tener un poco de privacidad? ¡JODER!

Se acercó rápidamente y abrió la puerta del cubículo, si había alguien espiándola por ahí lo iba a moler a palos, de algo le tenía que servir ser prefecta y premio anual. Ni el jodido baño era libre para hacer sus desplantes.

Pero lo que se encontró definitivamente no se lo esperaba y provocó que por unos segundos se quedara parada como piedra tomando fuertemente su varita sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la escena que se encaraba ante sus ojos.

Frente a ella su némesis, Draco Malfoy, su compañero de torre, el ser más pedante del mundo, se encontraba inmóvil y bañado en un charco de sangre, manchando el blanco piso de mármol.

— ¡Joder!— exclamó mientras se obligaba a reaccionar.

Se acercó al cuerpo del rubio tratando de moverlo, puso una mano sobre él y comprobó que aun respiraba aunque lo hacía con dificultad, susurros comenzaron a salir de la boca del Slytherin, pero todo eran cosas sin sentido, no se le podía entender claramente lo que estaba diciendo, probablemente solo pedía auxilio.

—Malfoy, aguanta voy a pedir ayuda

—No— dijo el rubio en apenas un susurró antes de perder la conciencia

Velozmente tomó su varita y levito el cuerpo sangrante de Malfoy hacia la enfermería, corrió tan rápido que los pulmones le ardían, en cuando entró a su lugar de destino comenzó a gritar por la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey quien al instante apareció al percibir la emergencia que se estaba llevando a presentando, con cara de asombro al ver la sangre que chorreaba de un cuerpo que esta no reconocía, le pidió raudamente a Hermione que lo pusiera en la camilla para poder tener una mejor vista de la situación.

Hermione lo acostó boca arriba dejando a la vista el rubio cabello y las aristocráticas facciones del joven. Cuando Pomfrey lo reconoció, se tensó inmediatamente, esperaba a todos menos a la sangrante persona que se encontraba muriendo frente a ella, frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—¡Vamos, haga algo, se está muriendo!— gritó Hermione con desesperación al ver que la bruja se había quedado quieta a lado de la camilla, como si le hubieran aplicado un petrificus totalus.

Tras escuchar la voz de la castaña, la enfermera reaccionó.

—Por mí, que se muera, así como se murió mi hijo gracias a él. No me importa lo que le pase a este…— hizo una pausa volteando a ver al rubio bañado en sangre y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio aún más grande y haciendo una mueca como si estuviera oliendo mierda— bastardo— agregó antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la enfermería sin importarle nada más.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, esperaba que todo hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto y que en cualquier momento la robusta mujer atravesaría la puerta con una de las sonrisas amables que siempre la habían caracterizado y se pondría manos a la obra a ayudar al moribundo, pero eso nunca pasó

¿Dónde había quedado esa benevolencia? ¡Otra maldita secuela de la guerra! La castaña maldijo interiormente, Draco Malfoy se estaba muriendo frente a ella, pero no se podía mover de su lugar, no sabía qué hacer, podría haber ido por alguien que fuera de ayuda pero eso le tomaría demasiado tiempo, y probablemente el rubio no podía esperar tanto, además ya no estaba segura si realmente alguien iba a querer hacer algo por el semi—muerto. Tomó la decisión de ayudarlo, era la única que podía hacer algo, aunque no fuera una experta, tenía conocimientos básicos y esperaba que sirvieran de algo.

Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la maldita herida. Estaba jodida.

Rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo tratando de identificar de dónde provenía la sangre, tomó su varita y de un movimiento rompió la túnica y la camisa del muchacho y las levitó fuera de su cuerpo aventándolos tras ella. Aplicó un fregotego con la intención de poder identificar algo que pudiera ayudarla, pero solo le aclaró la vista un par de segundos ya que la sangre seguía fluyendo como si fuera una fuente.

Ante ella se postraron varios pares de rajadas abiertas por todo el pecho y brazos del rubio, algunas más profundas que otras.

Esas heridas tenían toda la pinta de un Sectumsempra, ese maldito hechizo que Harry había descubierto en aquél libro de pociones del dichosos príncipe mestizo, que ella tanto odiaba, aunque conocer el contra hechizo le quitaba un peso menos de encima en ese momento.

—Vulnera sanentum— comenzó a pasar la varita alrededor del pecho desnudo del joven viendo como las heridas comenzaban a cerrar un poco, pero al instante se abrieron de nuevo —¡joder!— soltó un grito desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, ella no debería estar haciendo esto y la maldita enfermera se había ido sin importarle nada, tendría una seria plática con McGonagall.

"¡Concéntrate!" Se maldijo. Debía pensar rápido.

—Accio Esencia de díctamo— inmediatamente un frasco voló a su mano. Comenzó a aplicar la poción por las heridas pero pasó lo mismo que con el hechizo anterior, las heridas se cerraban pero volvían a abrirse, sangrando de nuevo. El rubio soltó un pequeño respingo, por lo menos aun sentía algo

Joder, joder y más joder. Solo había una explicación de ello… magia negra. Cuando se combinaba la magia negra con hechizos simples como el "Sectumsempra" hacia mucho más mordaces las heridas, y por lo tanto mucho más difíciles de curar.

Sabía perfectamente que contra esa magia no se podía hacer mucho. Excepto una cosa. Si había algo que los magos tenebrosos de toda la historia no habían contemplado, eran los métodos muggles. Ni siquiera habían tomado en cuenta ese factor, infravaloraban demasiado a los seres no mágicos para darles aunque sea un poco de importancia. ¡Gracias, malditos ignorantes!

Por supuesto, con este método iba a tardar mucho más en recuperarse e iba a ser mucho más doloroso, pero era la única forma que ella conocía en la que podía salvarlo de una muerte segura. Hermione agradeció profundamente las clases que su madre le había hecho tomar en un hospital de su ciudad mientras estaba en vacaciones de verano con la esperanza de que le gustara la medicina muggle.

Rápido corrió hacia los cajones donde se encontraban todo tipo de pociones y plantas, removió todo tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera pero nada parecía ser de utilidad, por un momento se calmó tratando de despejar su mente para poder concentrarse, la adrenalina le estaba acelerando el corazón y hacia que los oídos le zumbaran, incluso podía notar un leve temblor en las manos. Comenzó a ralentizar su respiración con el fin de pensar con claridad, necesitaba soluciones rápidas y eficientes. Con el silencio, podía escuchar de fondo como la sangre goteaba contra el piso y como la respiración del rubio cada vez era más lenta, de pronto este soltaba quejidos, lo cual por lo menos mostraba que seguía vivo, ya era un avance.

¿Qué estaba pasando con su cerebro ese día? ¡Era una bruja, maldita sea!

Se abofeteo interiormente y transformó un par de pociones en una aguja e hilo quirúrgico, se acercó e intentó unir las heridas a la forma muggle, pero sus manos le temblaban demasiado por lo que terminó optando por la magia.

Con su varita, comenzó a mover la aguja ensartada con el hilo de manera que comenzarán a juntar las heridas desde dentro hacia afuera logrando un trabajo digno de una cirujana. Primero con las heridas del pecho y luego con el brazo derecho, pero al llegar al izquierdo se dio cuenta de algo que debió haber notado mucho antes, su brazo, en la parte de la muñeca, estaba destrozado, parecía como si le hubieran enterrado algo numerosas veces de una forma salvaje, tanto que apenas se veían pequeñas manchas negras de lo que en algún momento fue la marca tenebrosa, no sabía a ciencia cierta que le había sucedido al rubio, pero sin duda alguna había sido un ataque directo hacia los Mortífagos.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

No sabía como pero había logrado salvarlo. Aun no lo podía creer pero realmente lo había hecho. Las heridas ahora se encontraban cerradas y el rubio respiraba cada vez mejor. Le había dado una poción para que se recuperara de la pérdida de sangre, aunque aún no recuperaba la conciencia.

Por una parte se sentía sumamente complacida de haber conseguido salvaguardar su vida, a pesar de ser quien era, pero otra parte se sentía hondamente perturbada. Después de estar sentada un rato a lado de él, viendo cómo se estabilizaba, la incomodidad comenzó a llenarla. ¿Y ahora qué? Necesitaba decirle a alguien la situación de Malfoy para que se hiciera cargo.

Madame Pomfrey no era una opción, la mayoría de los profesores lo odiaban y mucho menos se podría recurrir a cualquier compañero de ninguna casa y eso se reflejaba en cada clase, Malfoy ni siquiera hacia el intento de hablar o de llamar la atención, realmente se había vuelto otro mueble más dentro de la escuela, pero los demás parecían tener una fijación por joderlo y lanzarle maldiciones a las que Draco no respondía, ni respingaba. Tal vez alguno de ellos había sido el culpable de tal ataque.

—Así que sigue vivo— una voz desdeñosa la sacó de sus pensamientos

Ante ella se encontraba la maldita enfermera, Pomfrey, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de asco.

—No gracias a usted— Le recriminó con una mirada cargada de odio. No podría volver a ver a esa mujer de la misma manera, ¡Jamás!

—Si por mí fuera en este momento ya estaría muerto, pero al parecer decidiste interceder— dijo rodando los ojos.

A Hermione se le erizó la piel por la naturalidad en que la mujer lo dijo, sin ninguna duda en su voz, como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar su varita y le fuera a dirigir un Avada al rubio.

—¡No puede hacerlo, no puede actuar de esa forma!— se paró furiosamente de la silla señalándola con un dedo acusatorio— ¡Es su jodido trabajo salvarlo!

—Que me despidan, si es por este, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—¿y qué? ¿Va a dejar que se pudra en esa camilla sin cuidados?

Pomfrey soltó una pequeña risita como si lo que hubiera dicho Hermione hubiera sido lo más descabellado de la historia.

—Por supuesto que no, querida— dijo moviendo una mano como rechazando la idea.

Por un momento Hermione sintió alivio

—Lo vas a sacar en este mismo momento de mi enfermería a que se muera en otra parte— agregó con una sonrisa sarcástica

Hermione se quedó en shock de nuevo, realmente no sabía que pasaba con esta señora, quería comprender su dolor, ella también había perdido a muchas personas cercanas en la guerra pero simple y sencillamente no tenía el corazón para abandonar al rubio a su suerte, a pesar de todo lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, nadie merecía una muerte así, ni siquiera él.

—¡Debería estar avergonzada!— Rugió la castaña— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! – gritó indignada antes de salir de ahí pensando en qué carajo haría ahora.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Hermione se encontraba decepcionada del mundo entero, había hablado con todos los profesores, con algunos compañeros de Draco, hasta con McGonagall y a todos les valía un reverendo Knut la salud de Draco Malfoy.

La presencia de él en Hogwarts no era más que un mandato del Ministerio para que este se "reformara" así que todos lo tenían ahí por obligación y por ellos mejor que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, incluso McGonagall le había confesado que la razón por la que él era premio anual era simplemente para mantenerlo alejado del camino.

¿Qué carajo estaba mal con el mundo?

La preocupación y la impotencia la tenían inundada, casi ahogada. Ahora se encontraban en la torre de premios anuales, la cual compartían. Aun no le quedaba claro como habían llegado a esta situación. Hermione jugando a ser la enfermera de Draco Malfoy, solo pensarlo le hacía querer soltar una carcajada a lo absurdo que sonaba, pero no era nada más que la realidad.

Draco se encontraba aun inconsciente en su habitación, debido a la masiva pérdida de sangre. Y ella estaba a su lado, cada cierto tiempo revisaba las heridas para ver que no estuvieran cambiando o no se abrieran, ella no tenía idea de cómo debían reaccionar las heridas por lo que sus nervios eran una constante, no sabía que tenía que hacer después. Probablemente tendría que zambullirse en la biblioteca en busca de algunos libros muggles de medicina.

Se sentía incomoda en esa habitación a la que jamás había entrado, creía que estaba invadiendo el espacio del joven y era lo que menos quería hacer. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando el rubio despertara? Seguramente no la iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Ya percibía lo embarazosa que sería la situación.

De pronto se escuchó un gemido, él estaba recuperando la conciencia y se movía incómodamente mientras el dolor comenzaba a llenarlo ocasionando pequeños lamentos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, primero acostumbrándose a la luz y después viendo alrededor tratando de identificar en donde se encontraba. Podía sentir las sabanas de seda en su piel ya que no tenía ninguna prenda en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, pero podía sentir sus pijamas, igual de esa tela, en la parte inferior de su cuerpo e inmediatamente identificó su propia habitación, pero no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, el imaginó su futuro de diferente manera.

Hermione se acercó torpemente sin saber cómo actuar ante él, aunque compartían la misma torre por ser premios anuales, no se habían dirigido ni una mirada desde que el año comenzó.

—Malfoy— susurró— Soy Hermione Granger. Estás bien. Alguien te hirió en el baño pero te encontré y ahora te estás recuperando.

El rubio la miró con confusión y dolor, ella lo había salvado, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de resentimiento.

—Vete— intentó decir, pero de su pecho solo salió un sonido ronco, la garganta le raspaba y le provocó tos.

La castaña tomó una jarra de la mesa de noche, lleno una pequeña copa de plata, que había encontrado en ese cuarto, y se la acercó al rubio, ayudándole a que tomara el agua.

Draco la bebió con rapidez tratando de ocultar el dolor que el movimiento le ocasionaba. Su orgullo no podía desaparecer ni aunque estuviera convaleciente y con un agudo dolor el todo el cuerpo.

—Está bien, es normal por las pociones que te he administrado, estas pueden provocar situaciones adversas como cansancio, boca seca, mareos, náuseas, dolor de cabeza, entre otros. — Recitó Hermione como si estuviera leyendo un pasaje de un libro. No sabía que más decir, así que no hacía más que expresar lo primero que le llegaba a la mente.

Malfoy la miró fijamente por unos segundos tratando de averiguar que hacía ella ahí aun.

—Vete— repitió y esta vez sí se le entendió

Ella no sabía que decir, sabía que no iba a ser recibida con un beso y un abrazo

—Claro— dijo tratando de componerse— te daré privacidad, en un momento vuelvo a revisarte—

—No—susurró con la voz aun ronca.

— ¿Perdón?

—No vuelvas

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse herida, era la única persona que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo por él y aun así se atrevía a correrla. Aunque tal vez él no era consciente de ello.

—¿Qué? No puedes ni moverte en tu cama sin que te duela, ¿Cómo te curarás?

—No lo haré—dijo con calma

—Estas mal si… —Iba a empezar a regañarlo pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Lárgate! –gritó provocándose un dolor intenso.

Hermione saltó en su lugar de la sorpresa, no dijo nada más, quería acercarse a comprobar que el grito que había soltado no hubiese provocado que alguna herida se abriera pero estaba segura que no era lo más prudente en ese momento por lo que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, al llegar a ella volteó a ver al rubio, este se encontraba mirando el lado contrario tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor. Sin más, ella salió de la habitación

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Se encontraba fuera de la habitación del rubio, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que este le había pedido que se marchara y no volviera, pero ella no podía evitar querer ayudarlo. Ya llevaba un tiempo parada ahí tratando de tomar una decisión pero no sabía qué hacer. Quería dejarlo a su suerte pero otra parte sabía que no sería capaz de dejarlo pudriéndose.

Quería ayudarlo, pero tampoco debía obligarlo a aceptar su ayuda, pero si lo dejaba ahí moriría de inanición o las heridas se le infectarían.

Un lastimoso gritó interrumpió sus pensamientos, Hermione no se pudo contener y abrió la puerta entrando rápidamente queriendo ver que era lo que pasaba

En la cama, se postraba Draco, retorciéndose en la cama mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido, estaba lleno de sudor, al parecer el rubio estaba alucinando o teniendo una muy mala pesadilla. Se acercó para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre y su miedo se cumplió, su temperatura estaba altísima. Inmediatamente corrió al baño, mojó una toalla con agua fría y se la puso en la frente, pero sabía que eso no bastaría. Pero no quería meterse más con el rubio, si él la había mandado al carajo tal vez no era lo mejor volver a interceder por él.

Pero su maldita conciencia la atacó, si lo dejaba ahí todo sería pero. Definitivamente no quería un cadáver en su historial. Regresó al baño a regañadientes, pero esta vez llenó la tina con agua helada, agradecía infinitamente la magia porque sino no sabía cómo movería a Malfoy hasta ahí. Seguramente ni siquiera hubiera podido sentarlo en la cama, el rubio era demasiado alto para ella.

Se acercó a su cama, y antes de moverlo, se aseguró que ninguna herida se hubiera abierto con el movimiento, sobre todo la de su brazo izquierdo. Checo los puntos con cuidado y sintió un estremecimiento a ver la ahora desaparecida marca tenebrosa. Esa herida era atroz, estaba realmente preocupada porque no fuera a perder la movilidad del brazo, no era una doctora pero sabía medicina básica y si esa herida afectaba un tendón, él estaría súper jodido.

Lo levitó y lo llevó hacia la tina recostándolo, en cuanto la piel del Slytherin tuvo contactó con el agua fría soltó un gemido y abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando a todos lados, saliendo de su trance, intentando pararse, pero las heridas no le permitieron siquiera incorporarse para sentarse. Al principio se mostró confundido, pero inmediatamente pudo visualizar a la castaña frente a él y ató cabos.

—¿Qué carajo, Granger?— soltó al verla con mirada de preocupación y precaución al mismo tiempo.

Ella no sabía en dónde meterse, sabía que él no estaba cómodo con su presencia pero aun así ella se empeñaba en salvarlo, sabía que no debería estar ahí. Joder, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y con el historial que se cargaba el rubio ¿debería dejarlo morir a su suerte? Realmente no creía que esa fuera la mejor solución y por supuesto nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, pero la incomodidad se había vuelto una constante las últimas horas, metiéndole dudas.

—Fiebre— fue lo único que respondió la castaña.

La mirada del rubio se relajó un poco aunque el agua lo hacía temblar y las heridas le ardían asquerosamente, ni siquiera podía moverse para darse un poco de calor. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta el Malfoy habló.

—¿No podíamos usar una poción o algo?

Tenía los brazos estirados a los lados de su cuerpo, flotando con el agua. Sus labios se veían morados, así como las puntas de sus dedos. Afortunadamente lo había metido con sus pantalones, no quería saber qué otra cosa había cambiado de color.

—Tus heridas están hechas con magia negra, te estás recuperando al método muggle

Al escuchar magia negra, la cara de Draco inmediatamente se transformó en desolación. Él estaba consciente de lo difícil que era lidiar con ese tipo de magia. Enseguida su actitud cambió.

—Ya estoy bien, sácame de aquí— ordenó

Ella se acercó tímidamente a tocarle la frente, aunque el rubio quitó la cara de su toque ella pudo percibir que la fiebre había descendido.

Se sintió mal por el rechazo del rubio, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Todavía que lo estaba cuidando, era un malagradecido.

Lo sacó de la bañera, lo secó con su varita y lo regresó a la cama. No quería tener que volver a vestirlo, había sido menos vergonzoso cuando él se encontraba inconsciente así que también secó sus ropas para no tener que cambiarlo.

El rubio le dirigió una mordaz mirada hasta que ella salió de la habitación.

Debería dejarlo morir

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Últimamente ese era su mantra, y era algo que se repetía varias veces al día.

Contra todo pronóstico, cada día Hermione iba a revisarlo, cambiar sus vendajes, checar los puntos, darle de comer, ya que él no podía hacerlo, y tratar de ayudarlo como pudiera, incluso a despertarlo y tratar de calmarlo en las noches cuando tenía pesadillas, pero el rubio simple y sencillamente no cedía. Al principio Granger había tratado de ser paciente, aceptaba sus gritos, sus malos tratos, sus berrinches, se compadecía de él porque había sido herido.

De alguna manera, en un principio, le había reconfortado que una persona dejara de ser excesivamente amable con ella, el escuchar ciertas cosas negativas la había levantado y deslindado de la euforia con la que contaba la mayoría de la escuela. Pero poco a poco el rubio fue excediéndose un poco más, siendo cada vez más ofensivo, hasta que Hermione no pudo más. Si, necesitaba escuchar cosas negativas, pero no que la estuvieran jodiendo todo el maldito día.

—¡YA CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!—gritó harta Hermione después de que el rubio alegara que ella no sabía poner la almohada en el ángulo correcto y que debía lavar sus sabanas más seguido, esas ya eran cosas de niño mimado que simplemente ella no podía soportar— ¡No soy tu jodido elfo domestico! Créeme cuando te digo que no hago esto por gusto, tengo muchísimas cosas mejores que hacer que estar soportando a un maldito adolescente engreído que cree que todo gira alrededor de tu puto mundo. Si sigo aquí es porque no quiero tener en mi conciencia un cadáver. Soy la única persona a la que le interesa ayudarte y tú no haces más que quejarte, si no te parece tu haz tus malditas cosas. ¡MUEVETE! A ver qué tan placentero es para ti. ¡AGH!

Después de eso aventó al suelo la bandeja de comida que llevaba en las manos, dejando el piso de mármol, y una parte de la pared, embarrado de puré y gelatina. Tras eso salió enojada de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo,

Draco se quedó con los ojos y la boca abiertos, nunca creyó ver a Hermione Granger en un desplante de ese tipo, aunque él debía aceptar que había estado siendo un ser sumamente desagradable, ella tenía razón. La castaña había sido la única persona que había querido cuidarlo, aunque hubiera sido por lastima, pero ella estaba ahí para él. Aunque él nunca lo había pedido, es más, le había dicho que se fuera y no volviera pero ella era lo suficientemente obstinada para volver, siempre.

_—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Como se había previsto, unas horas después la castaña entró al cuarto aún enojada.

Una parte de ella se sentía profundamente aliviada, tenía tanto tiempo que no le gritaba a alguien, que podía demostrar que ella no era la niña perfecta callada y sumisa, hasta aventar la bandeja le había producido cierto placer, aunque al final tuviera que ir a recogerla le complació poder mostrar sus sentimientos aunque sea por 5 segundos.

Y de alguna manera le agradeció a Malfoy que la ayudara, aunque él no fuera consciente de ello, a sacar un poco de su dolor. Claramente, aun quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos, eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana.

Al entrar y ver el desastre que había ocasionado en la mañana con la comida, frunció el ceño, aunque por internamente chocó los cinco con ella. Recogió todo rápidamente con un movimiento de varita, dejando la bandeja levitando en el aire. Ni siquiera trató de mirar al susodicho, en ese momento quería levitar la bandeja pero hacia su cara.

Hermione ya estaba a punto de dejar la habitación cuando el rubio habló.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

Su voz la sorprendió, definitivamente no esperaba que él le dirigiera la palabra y mucho menos en un tono decente. Lo miró con confusión.

—¿Cómo que por qué te salvé? No podía dejar simplemente ahí. ¿Ya me vas a decir quién te hizo eso?

Ella sabía que no era nadie para pedir explicaciones ni mucho menos, pero quería saber la verdad de lo que había pasado. El rubio la miró con duda.

—Yo— Susurró.

—¿Qué? – sin quererlo su boca se abrió un poco de la impresión. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ¿el gran Draco Malfoy había intentado suicidarse? —¿Fue un accidente? Esas heridas definitivamente parecían hechas por otra persona—dijo incrédulamente con la esperanza de que no fuera lo que ella creía.

Draco la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

—Es lo que aprendes con los dulces Mortífagos, auto flagelarte es el pan de cada día— Musitó mordazmente. Calló por un momento, suspiró y siguió. — No lo entiendes— dijo negando con la cabeza— Yo no quería nada de esto— dijo señalando su destruido brazo izquierdo— Ya no quiero seguir viviendo las consecuencias. Quiero acabar con todo esto.

Hermione palideció

—¿Pero por qué?— ella nunca iba a poder entender el suicidio, simplemente no entraba en su vocabulario. A pesar de que tenía las respuestas en su cara, no lo podía procesar, todo este tiempo había visto a Malfoy como la víctima de un ataque cuando el mismo se lo había provocado.

—¿Por qué?— soltó una carcajada que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera— Soy un maldito Mortífago y siempre lo seré— comenzó a alzar la voz— siempre tendré la marca de una ideología estúpida, de un grupo de asesinos y torturadores. ¡Eso es lo que soy! ¡No merezco vivir! Nadie lo entiende, y mucho menos tú.

Le dio una dura mirada.

—Pero, todo tiene solución.— dijo tratando de conciliar en un tomo amable. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba diciendo eran puras idioteces de un libro de autoayuda de tres pesos, pero ni siquiera sabía que decir ante esa situación, así que solo decía la primera idiotez que se le atravesaba en la mente.

—¡Tu no tenías derecho a salvarme, maldita sea! Tenías que dejarme a que me desangrará ahí. Ya no quiero vivir, no lo merezco. ¡A nadie le iba a hacer maldita falta!

Por un momento, ella se paró a pensarlo, ella sabía lo que era sentir dolor, pero siempre había tenido alguien para ella, demasiadas personas para su gusto, pero siempre alguien estaba para ayudarla. En cambio, él estaba completamente solo. Su madre había muerto en la guerra y su padre estaba encerrado en Askabán, bueno el cascarón de su cuerpo pues había recibido el beso del Mortífago, su apellido era repudiado por todo el mundo mágico y prácticamente todo el mundo lo odiaba. Desde que acabó la guerra, jamás lo vio hablando con alguien, ni siquiera lo recordaba presente en las comidas en el gran comedor. ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en eso? Él estaba mal, el realmente era una víctima de las circunstancias. Jamás se había detenido a pensar realmente en Draco, nunca se había presentado una situación que la obligara a poner su atención en el pero ahora que rescataba los pequeños detalles, se daba cuenta que solo era un joven que siguió ideales en las que no creía, ideales que le fueron inculcados desde que nació. Nadie le había enseñado que había más sin embargo el de alguna manera se había revelado y lo había demostrado aquella noche en la mansión Malfoy cuando fingió no reconocerlos, cuando desvió la mirada sin decir nada al ver a Harry y Ron salir del sótano, o cuando había desviado "accidentalmente" las maldiciones asesinas que Crabbe les dirigió a Hermione y sus amigos. No quería ver el arrepentimiento del joven, pero ahora se le lanzaba en la cara de golpe, señalándole que dejara de ser estúpida y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Hermione intentó agarrarlo del brazo para consolarlo de alguna manera, para hacerle entender que una parte de ella ahora podía entender el dolor que venía detrás de esta decisión, pero el inmediatamente se alejó de ella

—¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!—gritó un encolerizado Draco

Y ella lo hizo, sabiendo que no merecía estar ahí después de la egoísta manera en la que se había comportado.

"¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!" al parecer seguiría siendo su mantra por mucho tiempo.

—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—oo—oo—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o

Los días habían pasado y las heridas fueron sanando poco a poco, los puntos habían sido retirado pero el aun no podía hacer movimientos bruscos, así que se limitaba a descansar o caminar un poco alrededor de la habitación, aunque el dolor aún era fuerte, la magia negra dejaba secuelas y estaba seguro que tendría que vivir con ello por un largo tiempo.

Draco, más que resignado ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hermione, y de alguna manera le reconfortaba su presencia, era su único contacto con alguien desde el fin de la guerra. Aunque la manera en que le había compartido la información no había sido la más diplomática, el rubio podía percibir cierta empatía de parte de ella, y le intrigaba saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, "¿Por qué carajo seguía cuidando a un cobarde?" Se preguntaba el Slytherin constantemente.

Por otra parte, ella aun sentía culpa, así que cada vez trataba de tener más atenciones hacia él, aunque no había ni siquiera empezado cualquier tipo de conversación con el fuera de las preguntas ocasionales de "¿Cómo te sientes?", "¿tienes hambre?", "¿Necesitas algo?". Simplemente no sabía que más decir.

Él sabía que había sido un bastardo y que no había sido justo para ella como la había tratado. De alguna manera sentía que le debía respuestas. Y ella estaba llena de culpa por tener razones egoístas y no entender la situación en su momento. Los dos tenían sus razones para crear distancia entre ambos. Pero alguien tenía que ceder.

—La entiendo, ¿sabes? – dijo de pronto Draco una tarde en la que Hermione se encontraba limpiando un poco la habitación del rubio. Compartiendo esa información, era la única manera que la serpiente había encontrado para pedir disculpas implícitamente.

De pronto oír su voz hizo que diera un salto, pero no pudo evitar voltear a verlo con curiosidad y confusión.

—A Pomfrey, entiendo su reacción— la había dado vueltas al asunto y algo dentro de él lo lleno para compartirlo, sentía que se lo debía y su presencia le provocaba cierto confort que, raramente, nunca había sentido con nadie.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?— de acuerdo con ella Draco estaba inconsciente y no había podido enterarse, no comentó nada en su momento para no hacer sentir peor al rubio.

—Escuché algunas cosas que dijo en la enfermería, medio recuperé la conciencia, también oí tus gritos— soltó una sonrisita.

—¿Cómo puedes entenderla?— de pronto la ira que se guardaba hacia esa situación surgió de nuevo, quería abofetear con todas sus fuerzas a esa enfermerucha. Simplemente no podía soportar que nadie viera más allá. Claro, su iluminación se había llevado a cabo muy recientemente pero ahora quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta y dejara de hacerle daño al muchacho, no lo quería muerto.

—Yo tuve la culpa, ¿sabes? Cada día recuerdo la cara de Pomfrey en mi mente, todos los malditos días sueño con ella. — Frunció el ceño – y con los demás, claro.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó con curiosidad, habían muchas más cosas que ella desconocía y que quería saber, no por morbo, sino porque deseaba entender a Malfoy, conocer más allá de lo que se veía por fuera, quería ayudarlo a superar su pasado.

— Fue solo una de las tantas cosas que hice en esa maldita guerra en honor a los ideales puristas de un maldito mestizo. Días después de que se inició el curso, cuando recién el lado oscuro había tomado el control de Hogwarts, los Carrow me obligaron a torturarla, al principio yo lo hacía sin importarme absolutamente nada, pero después el miedo y la duda comenzaron a llenar, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a mi familia, y sabía que si mandaba a todos al carajo los iban a matar en un santiamén, de por si el mismo señor tenebroso nos tenía en la mira, pero sobre todo temía por mi madre, aunque ahora es demasiado tarde— por un momento se pudo notar como una capa de tristeza inundaba sus grises ojos. Y sé que no es una justificación pero me estaba cagando de miedo, fui un maldito y asqueroso cobarde. –hizo una pequeña pausa. Siguió. —Al momento de torturarla— prosiguió con la historia de la enfermera— pero yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, hasta que comenzó a sangrar de una manera impresionante y yo…

Suspiró.

—Desde ese día mi vida cambió totalmente, ya no podía verme al espejo ni mucho menos mirar a la cara a los demás, me di cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era una maldita aberración…

La voz del rubio se cortó, Hermione no sabía que decir al respecto ella no había estado jamás en una situación así, pero estaba convencida de que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por sus amigos o su familia, por más terrible que eso fuera. Y sabia también que si le enseñas toda la vida a un niño que lo correcto es ladrar, va a ladrar constantemente, porque se le dijo que eso era lo que se tenía que hacer y qué era lo correcto. Ella no había estado jamás en su lugar, y no era absolutamente nadie para juzgarlo, es más le tenía cierta admiración por, a su manera, alzar la voz y ayudar al otro lado, por dejar de esconderse como un maldito niño de 5 años, como ella lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en el filo de la cama y tomarle la mano con un leve apretón, queriendo transmitirle todo lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento, el respeto que había desarrollado por él, y para su sorpresa el rubio no la rechazó.

Ahora entendía porque la actitud de la enfermera y de los demás, pero no los justificaba, ellos no podían ver más allá de sus propias narices y del daño que le estaban ocasionando a Malfoy quien en ese momento se notaba tan vulnerable.

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento, cada maldito segundo de mi vida, por eso las pesadillas. No puedo vivir con la culpa de todas las personas a las que les causé daño, incluyéndote— dijo bajando la mirada

Hermione le sostuvo la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos, tocándole la mejilla con la otra mano.

—Era algo que te habían enseñado a hacer toda la vida, pero tuviste el valor de ver más allá, de reestructurar todo lo que pensabas correcto.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante ella, sabía que tal vez no era del todo cierto, no podía creer que había valor en él, pero el tenerla de frente tratando de consolarlo se sentía reconfortantemente bien. No la iba a desmentir en ese momento, no con su cálida mano tocándolo de una cariñosa forma. Nadie jamás lo había tocado así.

Por un momento el silencio los invadió, pero no era de ninguna manera incomodo, se quedaron así, uno frente a otro viéndose a los ojos, cuando de pronto Hermione soltó.

—Mis padres murieron por mi culpa.

No sabía porque lo había dicho, pero ella quería compartir esa parte de si vida con él. También quería compartir la culpa y el dolor que la estaban llenando, sabía que si alguien entendería de dolor sería la persona que tenía enfrente. Ahora lo entendía.

Draco no pudo evitar darle una mirada de sorpresa, tampoco esperaba la confesión de la castaña

—Perdón, no debí haberlo dicho. Ni siquiera sé porque lo dije— tartamudeó nerviosamente mientras quitaba las manos de la piel del muchacho, se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta nerviosamente. No podía cargarlo con cosas que no le correspondían, su maldito egoísmo siempre presenta "Debes callarte la puta boca, Hermione" se regañó mentalmente.

—Hermione— la detuvo Malfoy antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento, el jamás la había llamado por su nombre de pila, sino por su apellido, era raro pero se sintió bien. De alguna manera, ese nombre creaba un vínculo entre ellos. Volteó a verlo interrogante y pudo notar la vergüenza plasmada en su cara, no había sido su intención llamarla por su nombre, simplemente le salió.

—Perdón no quise…— lo último que quería era que las cosas se volvieran incomodas entre ellos

—Está bien— lo interrumpió de inmediato la castaña al ver la cara de él— ¿Qué sucede?

El rubio se sentó en su cama y se hizo a un lado, tratando de ocultar la mueca que aún le producía el dolor, palmeando su cama indicándole a Hermione que se acostara ahí, junto a él.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Draco Malfoy tenía la esperanza de que ella no lo fuera a rechazar completamente, no sabía como pero había desarrollado cierta confianza hacia la castaña, además de ser su primer contacto después de un largo tiempo, ella le provocaba cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender pero que sin duda le daban una gran curiosidad. Ya no tenía absolutamente nada que perder.

Primero la duda la embargó, no quería incomodarlo, ya la había cagado lo suficiente, pero a su lado se sentía cómoda, se sentía comprendida, así que accedió y se sentó junto a él.

Estuvieron hablando por horas, por fin Hermione se permitió soltar todas esas cosas que no había podido decirle a nadie, pudo decir todo el dolor que había guardado para proteger a los demás. Cada uno habló de sus propios demonios, sin temor a que el otro lo criticara.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos, mucho menos cuando se abrazaron entre sueños.

Pero de lo que absolutamente no se dieron cuenta en ese momento era que por fin sus heridas habían podido comenzar a sanar.

 **_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este "pequeño" OneShot que surgió en un momento de inspiración.**

 **Ya saben, sus comentarios tanto negativos como positivos son bien recibidos, platiquenme si lo odian, lo aman o no quieren saber de mi nunca más.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
